Slave of the Dark
by Snape's kleine Fledermaus
Summary: Harry was captured by Death Eaters and is now condemed to a live as a slave to Lucius Malfoy. His training begins. m/m; moresomes; toys; rape; s/m; HP/LM; HP/LV; HP/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello to you all, this is my first fan fiction in a long, very long time (I think since 6-7 years).

English is not my native tongue so please excuse any spelling, grammar etc. mistakes I made. If you find some, please let me know so I can correct them.

*

Disclaimer:

The characters and the story in the books, which this fic is based on are not mine. They are owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic etc.

The story below you're about to read however is mine.

I do not mind translations, as long as you add a link to this story and my name as the author of "Slave of the Dark" but please contact me beforehand and send me a link to the translated story , so I can add the link to my profile. The same goes for people, who want to store this fic to their own archive.

*

Warning:

If you do not like slash/ yaoi/ male on male, don't read this, 'cause there will be plenty of it.

m/m; moresomes; toys; rape; s/m; HP/LM; HP/LV; HP/OC

* * *

**Slave of the Dark**

*****

Harry was standing nervously besides his new master.

*****

After the Dark Lord had won the last war, nearly all members of the Order had been thrown into the dungeons along with a few Ministry workers and Aurors not loyal to Voldemort.

Teachers like McGonagall had been allowed to remain in Hogwarts and were now forced to teach the children under a strict and from the Dark Lord approved curriculum.

*****

Harry, Mr. Weasley and Mad Eye Moody had just been caught on the Malfoy grounds in an attempt to sneak into the Manor and rescue Ron, who had been abducted in a raid on the Burrow two weeks before. They were brought before the Lord of the Manor, Lucius Malfoy. Mad Eye, who stood his ground against him, was killed the same day with Harry and Mr. Weasley as witnesses.

In the days that followed Malfoy subdued the-boy-who-lived not by the torture he inflicted on him – that was just for fun – but by threatening the Weasley patriarch, Moody serving thereby as a good example.

*****

On the second day after Harry had admitted his defeat Voldemort appeared in Malfoy Manor. Brought before him in his Voldemorts private room, Harry was forced to his knees. The Dark Lord studied him for what seemed like hours with an unreadable expression. He motioned for the youth to come nearer.

After a glare and a discrete kick to his leg from the blond Death Eater standing besides him, Harry complied and crawled to him.

The older took hold of his chin and tilted his head upwards to look into the boys eyes.

Before Harry had a chance to comprehend what would certainly follow and close his eyes, he could already feel someone probe his mind. The shields he had created, after Snape had cancelled his occlumency lessons fell within the next seconds.

*****

Images and feelings of past events run before his inner eye.

...lying in the cupboard under the stairs on the night of his 8th Birthday and nursing a nasty bite he received by Ripper...

...peering at the table overloaded with food ... his aunt angrily staring down at him after he tried to take a cooked potato ... he was so hungry as he held his stinging hand, where she had slapped it away while he was forced to listen to her ongoing raging...

...sneaking around after curfew in the dark hallways...someone grabbing him from behind...the tell-tale Malfoy-blond hair he could see, when a cock was forcefully pushed in his mouth...gagging while tears streamed down his cheeks...

*****

The Dark lord left his mind with a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, I think I have just found a proper punishment for you boy. Say 'hello' to a life of humiliation and pain as a slave to one of my man."

Harry couldn't believe his ears and a sob escaped him.

"Lucius, take him with you as a reward for your excellent service."

The blond bowed deep to his master. "Thank you my Lord for this honour."

With a dirty grin Voldemort replied "I will check out his progress from time to time for myself, so better make sure he is trained and behaves by then."

"He will be ready when you want him my Lord"

and to Harry the Death Eater said "Come on pet, time to learn some manners."

*****

TBC

*****

* * *

Please review^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

This is a Harry Potter fan fiction.

The characters of Harry Potter and the original story, which this fic is based on are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic etc.

I don't make any money by writing this.

The fan fiction itself however is mine.

I do not mind translations, as long as you add a link to this story and my name as the author of "Slave of the Dark" but please contact me beforehand and send me a link to the translated story , so I can add the link to my profile. The same goes for people, who want to store this fic to their own archive.

Happy Halloween everyone.

Thank you to all the people, who read the previous chapter and a special thank you to the ones that reviewed.

I'd like to thank 'xo i love emmett xo', who pinpointed out a spelling mistake of mine.

Please feel welcome to correct any mistakes I may have made^^

Malfoy turned around to leave Voldemorts quarters. When Harry didn't made a move to follow him the blonde gave him a nasty glare, took hold of his neck and forcefully dragged him out.

While he was let along a corridor he noticed the change of interior. Contrary to the noble decorated part of the manor from which they came from, the last few corridors looked somehow plainer, as if it were meant to house servants. He doubted Draco Malfoy had ever set foot in it.

The older man stopped suddenly, opened a door to his right and threw Harry in a pitch black room.

The boy landed with an "uff" on his knees and scared turned around. With a flick of his wand Malfoy lit the few lights present on the walls.

"Now you will receive your first lesson of many. This one is called submission." and continued in a cool voice "Now take off your clothes."

Harry just stared at him in shock.

"Didn't you hear me boy, I said take off your clothes." he repeated in a dangerous tone.

"...hmnh..."

"What did you say?"

"...no..." the youth mumbled a little louder and replied in an even stronger voice

"No, I will not strip for you." Defiant eyes looked up.

The hit that followed made his cheek throb in pain.

"You-will-not-disobey-me.

The Dark Lord was right, you really need some manners pounded into you, boy.

And I think a bit of pain will solve this behaviour problem of yours just fine."

With a swish of the blonds wand Harry was unable to move and sunk to the ground, as his muscles were forced to relax against his will.

Malfoy kneeled over his laying body.

"Flagrante"

Confused the youth looked up, when nothing followed the others incantation.

In the next moment his sleeve was roughly pushed up.

Searing pain erupted where a finger of the older touched his uncovered skin.

The pain crawled up and down his arm, when Malfoy stroked along it.

With something resembling a loving expression on his face, he admired the angry red burn marks he had caused the boy.

At first, the black haired youth was able to stifle his cries, but as time went by and the other arm was nearly fully covered in wounds and the blond started on his hip and side, tears streamed down his face.

Unable to hold back any longer screams of agony wormed its way out of his throat.

"Will you obey my orders now?"

Malfoy underlined his question with a long soft stroke along Harry's spine.

"Please, no more..."

"Say that you will follow my orders, Harry, and I will make the pain stop." The Death Eater whispered softly.

Nothing but silence answered him.

A pair of hands travelled up the boys stomach ... over the prominent ribs ... until they reached his nipples.

Harry couldn't stop himself any more. Uncontrolled sobs and spasms shook his body.

"You know the words to end this, Harry. Just say them."

"All ... all right. Please stop. I will do as you say."

The older removed his hands and stood up.

"I will numb your pain. If you lay perfectly still, you will be fine. However, if you move just an inch the pain will come back full force. You see, I keep my promises. There are a few things I need to take care of. I will come back in a few hours and then we will see, if you meant what you just said."

Harry lay on the ground awaiting Malfoy's return.

At first the cold floor was a blessing to the heat he felt radiating of his skin where the burn marks must have been.

Too afraid to move his head to make sure, he just lay there.

But after hours, or so it seemed to the broken boy, the freezing cold started to creep trough Dudley's old and worn thin clothes, up his limbs and took hold of his whole body.

The spasms had long ago subsided and the shaking of the cries was now replaced by shivers of cold.

As he lay there, suppressed thoughts were running through his head.

'How could my life turn out like this, just from one day to the other? I wished I never set foot on this grounds.' he thought bitterly.

'But Ron ... I couldn't leave him to die. He is after all one of my best friends. Everything would have been just fine if we hadn't been caught. How did they even know we had been there?'

Finally the sound of nearing foot steps and the opening of a door reached his ears.

The blond came to a halt next to his head and surveyed the shivering youth.

"Well, it seems you have been a good boy."

An incantation was mumbled and the last traces of pain vanished.

"Up with you, Potter."

Harry followed the order and stood before the Death Eater with his head hung low.

"You know what I want you to do."

Slowly Harry started to pull the worn trough shirt over his head.

As it fell to the floor and he was forced to start unbuttoning his jeans, his cheeks flushed a deep red.

Hesitantly he pushed his trousers down and stepped out of them. Pleadingly he looked up.

"Your underwear, shoes and socks too. And don't make me wait." replied Malfoy, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in cruel amusement.

Defeated Harry took them off too.

A cold gaze travelled up and down his body. Uncomfortable he tried to cover his nakedness with both of his hands.

"Take your hands away. It wouldn't help you here to be shy."

"Please no ..."

But he complied anyway.

The Death Eater stepped closer and begun to run his hands over the boy's hips and then changed direction to his cock and balls.

Hands balled to fists, Harry gritted his teeth but remained motionless.

"I have to admit, your obidence surprised me. Maybe I should award you?"

The hand on his cock strengthened his hold.

"ungh"

"I think I know with what we will start. You see, the part of the Manor the Malfoy family resides in is surrounded by strong wards. Unlike for these servant's quarters you need something to grant you entry to our private rooms."

He took something out of his pocket and showed it to the boy.

Harry saw a silver ring on the man's palm.

"Well, sit down and hold still or you will hurt yourself more than necessary."

He bend over the youth's form and then it dawned on Harry. That wasn't a ring to wear on a finger but a piercing, and as Malfoy grabbed his cock he know where it would be placed.

"No, please don't do this." he pleaded to his master but didn't dare to move.

The hand that grabbed him, now started to stroke him to hardness. But due to Harry's panic his penis remained half hard at most.

"I wouldn't have expected our hero to have problems getting hard, maybe this will help you in this matter."

A finger, coated in some slippery stuff, was roughly shoved up his ass. It started to massage his inner walls, was pulled out and pushed in alongside a second one.

Against Harry's will his member started to rise. A cock ring was pushed over it and rested now on the base of his penis.

A long, slightly curved, silver needle came into view. Seeing this, Harry tried in vain to wiggle free. He stilled when the grip around his cock grew stronger and every move started to hurt down there.

"Now the fun part begins." the Deatheater murmured in his ear.

With wide eyes the youth watched as the needle was placed on the tip of his penis. It was then slowly pushed into his urethra.

"Ahhhhhh!"

The pain that had followed, forced Harry to close his eyes. Tears streamed down his cheeks. When he opened his eyes again, he saw the trail of blood first. It ran down his member and over the Deatheater's hand, that still hold him in a death grip. The second thing he dizzily noticed was the pointed end of the needle, that stuck out of his now flaccid cock.

"See, it wasn't so hard now, was it? The ring I showed you before-" The needle was yanked out of Harry's member.

"-has a Charm embedded. It will allow you to set food in my personal rooms, without the need of a family member constantly touching you to do so."

With a tip of the blond's wand the ring was opened.

"Of course the room you will spend the majority of your time in will be my bedroom."

The silver ring was put through the wound. It closed flawlessly, after Malfoy tipped at it again, without a chance of ever removing it himself.

"You will receive the next markings of my ownership through your skin in a few days time. For now let's get you settled in. Follow me, boy."

Harry had difficulty following. His member hurt with every step he took. He hadn't been allowed to put his clothes back on, and so his head hung low out of shame to be forced to walk around stark naked.

Finally they reached their destination - a luxurious room with pale green tapestry on the walls and a four poster bed, big enough to fit three people comfortably in it, standing to the side.

"Before I will allow you into my bed, you have to get cleaned up. You absolutely reek."

He pointed to an adjourning room. "Go and wash yourself. When you're finished, call me."

Harry did as told and went into the bathroom. Happy to get the layer of sweat and grime of the last few days off his body, or have it already been weeks? He doesn't know any more. He scrubbed himself clean with a wash cloth. To wash his hurt member was a more difficult endeavour. Every time he accidentally touched the tip or the ring a wave of pain let him flinch.

After he finished his task, he uncertainly stood in the door.

"I've finished."

"Good, boy, but the next time you will address me as Sir or master, did I make myself clear?" the blond went to him.

"Yes, Sir."

"Now, kneel on the floor and rise your arse up.

I don't like to dirty myself whenever I take you. So I expect you to do this every morning, noon and before going to bed."

With his face on the floor and Harry's back facing Malfoy, he didn't see what was happening behind him. A tube was pushed inside him and water started to fill his bowels.

His stomach started to distend slightly.

"I think that is enough to clean you. Clench your muscles so nothing of the water will leak out."

The tube was pulled out of him and Harry dutifully clenched the ring of muscles.

"Go over to the toilet and sit, then let everything out."

It was very uncomfortable for him to stand up and not to loose anything, when the water was sloshing around.

After he released, the youth was forced to kneel again.

Water filled him a second time, but now it was a much larger amount. So much, that his insides hurt. His belly distended quite noticeably.

'Oh my god, oh my god, I can't take any more. Please make it stop.' Harry thought desperately.

After 12 minutes the water did indeed stop, but just when Harry thought he should stand up and could expell it in the toilet again, a butt plug was forced up his ass.

"This is just to keep the water trapped inside you." the blond said.

"I like it, when my boys are filled to the brim with whatever I stuff inside them. Come on, get up and follow me."

Malfoy watched amused, when Harry tried to stand up and promptly grabbed his stomach. They left the bathroom and entered the bedroom.

"I want you to crawl an my bed."

Harry felt embarrassed, when he was again forced on his knees. He crawled the rest of the way to the bed. The plug moved with every move he did.

TBC

Please review^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

This is a Harry Potter fan fiction.

The characters of Harry Potter and the original story, which this fic is based on are not mine. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury, Scholastic etc.

I don't make any money by writing this.

The fan fiction itself however is mine.

I do not mind translations, as long as you add a link to this story and my name as the author of "Slave of the Dark" but please contact me beforehand and send me a link to the translated story , so I can add the link to my profile. The same goes for people, who want to store this fic to their own archive.

Hi everyone,

thank you for all the nice reviews (I read them all^^).

I apologise beforehand, this chapter is rather short, 'cause a lot of things happened in real life.

I passed my vocational school with flying colours. I also passed my exams (the theoretical and practical parts) and am now part of the hard working community.

It feels kinda strange not to be a trainee anymore.

To celebrate my success I will get a few purple highlights (extensions) in the upcoming weeks. It was really difficult to find a hair salon, who could get a hold of the right length. (My hair goes down to my hip.)

Oh, and HAPPY EASTER EVERYONE!

You know, we in Germany have the tradition to eat multy coloured eggs these days. My family and I however don't like hard boiled eggs. I decided to surprise them by making egg salad and adding food colouring to it. That way we would still have eggs in different colours, but in a way we actual like. We now have blue, red and green egg salad.

...Sadly they're so suspicious of my updated version, that I have to eat it all by myself (a whole litre!).

Ok, enough of my insane rambling. Here you go.

* * *

He blushed as he thought about the sight of him. A plug sticking out of his ass and in full view by every move of his hips. He hated it.

Finally he reached the bed, climbed on it and sat down, carefully avoiding to put pressure on the object forced into him. Unsure he looked at the Death Eater.

A smile adorned the blond's features. "You have been very obident so far, I think you earnerd yourself supper."

With a flick of his wand a bowl of porridge appeared before the youth. Uncertain Harry stuck a finger in the gooey substance. He was so hungry. The last meal he remembered was breakfast at Grimmould Place and after that, only the occassional leftovers Voldemort's lackeys would feed him. After a loud grumble of his stomach he lapped a bit of porridge off his finger. It was deliciously sweet and lukewarm - the perfect temperature to eat it with his hands. A quick look assured him in his assumption, there wasn't a spoon lying anywhere besides the bowl.

"If you finish everything up, you will get fruit salad for dessert. I will put you under a strict diet to keep your delicate build."

A bit hesitatingly Harry began to eat. He put his index and middle finger in the porridge, stuck them in his mouth and began to lick them clean. The youth was so emersed in his task he didn't notice Malfoy getting up from his seat and coming in his direction until the man stood directly before him.

The blond began to unbutton his pants and took out his member, wich was straining upwards. Appearantly he got a hard one just by watching Harry eat.

"Do you like your your dinner, Harry?"

...

"I expect an awnser, when talking to you." the Death Eater said softly.

"I.. I like sweet food." and after a stern look he received from Malfoy he added "Sir".

"Then I think you won't have a problem with what I have in mind for you."

With a smile the blond sat down, dipped his fingers in Harry's porridge and smeared the goo on his penis.

"Since you are so fond of sweet stuff. ...Lick it clean."

Harry hesitated. He didn't want to give head and certainly not to such a monster. It wasn't like he hadn't seen another male naked. He had been a bit curious and had experimented with another boy at Hogwarts. But it didn't went any further than kissing and a bit of groping. At that time he wouldn't have imagined, that his first blow job would land him on Lucius Malfoy's crotch.

A push from said one forced his face down on it. Porridge smeared on the youth's face.

"Lick it, Harry. Lick it with the little red tongue of yours. And make it good."

Complying he started to lick. The member swelled even more under his ministrations. Finnally he had cleared every trace of porridge away but had to continue even after that. The size of his distended belly was starting to get in his way.

"Soon enough you will be used to this and you will be begging anyone, who walks by, to fuck you, to fill you up to the brim." The last part was roared, as Malfoy came.

A hand on the back of his had prevented him from getting away so the boy was forced to swallow, if he didn't want to suffocate.

"What a wonderful sight you make" the blond said, when a few drops of his seed escaped Harry's mouth and were running down his chin.

He panted, desperate for air. The foul taste of cum made him want to vomit. Still laying on Malfoy's lap he started crying.

"It's all right, you did wonderfully." the Death Eater stroked Harry's head like a perent would comfort their child.

With soft pressure on the youth's shoulder he indicated him to lay down. At once Harry rolled on his side, his back facing the older one. A hand was put over his waist and pulled him in a spooning position at Malfoy's chest. He lay there unmoving and wide awake thanks to the day's horror. Silent tears ran down his cheeks and a slight tremor rocked him.

Malfoy started to lightly stroke over his distended stomach with his fingertips.

'Maybe I will get a chance to escape while he is resting. I just have to wait 'till he is fast asleep. ...Maybe...'

Trying not to make any moves so to not desturb the blond, Harry lay there.

'But how could I get past the other Death Eaters and the wards surrounding the manor?' he was sure Malfoy Manor was under high security sice Voldemort was residing here. 'I just have to try. It's an better option, than staying prisoner for the rest of my life would ever be.'

In time the intensity of the fire in the chimney decreased. Harry watched the shadows dancing on the opposite wall, till it finally died out. He waited in the dark for what he thought might be hours. Without the fire the temperature in the room dropped and he felt the cold creep up his limbs, but he remaind still.

The blond's breath had evened out long before, when Harry deemed it safe enough to move. Slowly he turned around till he had a good look at Malfoy's face.

Unfortunatedly he had to sit on his backside to archive that, causing the plug to press further up his ass. Just as he tought about getting up and off the bed, Malfoy opened his eyes and fixated the youth.

"I take it you just wanted to make yourself comfortable in my arms and not attempt to flee the first chance you get." In a frosty voice he continiued "Get down." and pulled Harry down on him.

The youth was on top of the Death Eater, his head resting on the olders shoulder and their stomaches pressed together. He smelled the mans scent while trying to ignore the feeling caused by his body weighting down on his waterfilled belly. Strong hands held him in place. One crept lower and started to stroke over his buttocks. A finger wriggled between his cleft and dipped deeper, till it found its target. Harry yelped, when Malfoy pushed the plug further up his ass and pulled on it in turn, but not once did he took it out of his body.

His face took on a flaming red colour. Harry had a bad feeling, when something stiff poked him in the hip.

"I like it, when you let me do these noughty things to you." The blond whispered in his ear, rubbing his hard erection against the youths smooth skin.

His other hand, which untill now had rested on the boys back, wandered under Harry and took hold of his cock. Cold fingers started to play with his pearcing. He winced every time the ring was flicked around or pressure was applied on the head.

"You make such delocious noices." He took the boys hand and guided it to his prick. "See, it'ss already hard and eager to fuck you, to fill you up and stretch your virgin hole, till you think you're going to burst."

Harry couldn't stop the shiver to run over him, at hearing those words. Hands grabbed him around his hips and lifted him up to change position. Now he was forced to kneel before the blond. His head rested on the matress and his arse rised in the air. With a shock Harry realised what tonight the Death Eater had in mind for him.

Malfoy grabbed the plug's base and started to slowly pull it out of Harry.

"You will remain in this position 'till I'm finished with you. This way the water has no chance to escape your body while I fuck you."

Finally the youth felt the last part of the blund object lave his orifice. Malfoy took something out of his nightstand to Harry's right and let it float in front of the boy's face. It was a mirror, but it didn't reflect anything.

"This is one piece of a pair. I have the other one here in my hand. Once I activate my mirror, yours will reflect everything mine does."

Malfoy whispered something and Harry could see his buttocks in the reflection. The butt plug, which the blond had taken out before was now pressing against his opening again. Harry saw it moving inch by inch into his hole. When the offending toy reached it's destined position Malfoy delivered a sharp slap to his arse for good measure. The plug's end was obscenely sticking out between his arse cheeks.

He watched it sliding in and out of him, intensifying the feeling of it in his arse. harry lowered his eyes. he didn't want to witness this. It was so enough to feel it, he didn't need to see it too, to feel humilated to the bone. With closed eyes he could try to pretend it wasn't happening to him. That it was a bad dream, all of it. If he tried really hard he could even block out the things around him to some extend.

"Do not avert your eyes. I want you to se exactly what you have become. You're a whore. My pet and nothing else. Once the Dark Lord won I will parade you around, so every whizard and whitch including every one of your friends - if they're still alive by then, that is - will know how low their savior has sunken. They will see you obeying to my every command. I will even have you infront of them."

Grudingly he looked up. The Death Eater stroked with one of his cold fingers over his streched rim and Harry couldn't help but shudder at the feeling it caused.

"Do you see how your hole lusts after me? It's winking at me and thanks to the plug you're wearing the whole evening it won't be able to close completely, when I pull it out of you again."

He proved his words true, when he pulled the toy out in one swift motion. He softly pinched the now wrinkled flesh an Harry yelped. With help of a second finger Malfoy pulled the winking flesh apart to open the hole wider.

Harry could see the rosy flesh of his anal cavity through the opening.

'This is so sick, Malfoy is si-'

But befor he could complete his thought the blond had plunged his cock in the youth an brutally pushed forward.

"No, please no. It hurts. Please stop, please!"

Harry pleaded, while split open by the hated flesh of his tormentor.

"I don't know if I imagine things, but i could swear, I feel the water in you around my cock.

I think I will do that more often with you. It's unbelivable."

To underline his words, the Death Eater trusted espeacially deep into body before him.

TBC

* * *

Please r & r ^^


End file.
